Pet of the Month
A Pet of the Month is a pet that is picked to be one each month. The Pet of the Month program was introduced on August 29, 2007 and more info was found from Plumpy's Advice. You never know what the Pet of the Month is until you go onto Webkinz World at the Newspaper area. If you get that pet in that month, you get special Pet of the Month extras. If you need to find more info click here. Info Activities, Announcements Having a Pet of the Month should be very important. Announcements can be spotted in the Newspaper if it gets retired, next month's Pet of the Month, and this month's Pet of the Month. Not every day includes a Pet of the Month activity. Every first weekend gives you a bonus 100 KinzCash if you have Pet of the Month and go to Daily Activities. The Pet of the Month can have a Quick Draw for pet of the month items, can do bonus Hourly Events, and you can get free special food depending on the Pet of the Month. lf you have a Pet of the Month, it will sometime say Lil'Kinz Pig Owners Only: Spin the Wheel of the Month or Big Kinz Cheeky Monkey Owners Only: Spin the Wheel of Wishes! Those two events can be played more often than other users in the month! Loot Bag, Prizes People who don't have a Pet of the Month for that month can't do those events until they get one. If you already have a Pet of the Month, you will not get a Pet of the Month Loot Bag (including all your prizes). When you adopt a Pet of the Month, you can get one of the W-Shop Pet of the Month items, a W-Shop Coupon, 500-1000 KinzCash, a Wish Token to put in the Wish Factory, and a new recipe all together in a Pet of the Month Loot Bag. Every first and fifteenth of each month, Pet of the Month Flying Chocolate Ribbons fly across the screen and if you click one, you will get a Chocolate Ribbon. You can find Pet of the Month Ads in Webkinz World also leading you to the Newspaper, telling you what Pet of the Month is the current one, and what Pet of the Month is the future one (for the following month)! If you have a Free Pet card that had the Pet of the Month for that month, it will count as the Pet of the Month. If the Pet of the Month was a Webkinz, a Lil'Kinz wouldn't count or it was a ,Lil'Kinz so Webkinz wouldn't count. Glitches, Issues There were also some glitches about the Pet of the Month. When the Pet of the Month begun Ganz had many problems so they gave the people who adopted the Pet of the Month for that month (Big Kinz Frog) would've got an extra 2000 KinzCash because of it. On April 1, 2008 there was a glitch that the Lil'Kinz Cocker Spaniel was the Pet of the Month for May 2008 but after all it was uploaded later in the week and it said that it was the Big Kinz Panda. Also in early April 2008, people who adopted the Pet of the Month while that time (Big Kinz Pink Poodle) was missing their Pet of the Month Item. Apparently in mid-April 2008, the Carnival Strength Tester came out and the people who were missing their Pet of the Month Items would've got it. On July 1, 2008, lots of confusion went around Webkinz World when the Lil'Kinz Cow Ads about Webkinz Cares were spotted in Webkinz World when it said it was Pet of the Month but instead of a ribbon, it showed a heart making it Pet of the Month for Webkinz Cares. Also people were getting an idea that a Lil'Kinz Cheeky Monkey was coming out June 20, 2008 - August 1, 2008 because the Pet of the Month Ads said Big Webkinz only so that is also unknown. Every since March 2008, there was no Lil'Kinz as Pet of the Month, instead the Webkinz were the Pet of the Month. Elephant Your pet wouldn't be Pet of the Month if it was retired (because it costs lots of money). It was surprising of what happened on June 11, 2008, when the Elephant Webkinz retired while being Pet of the Month as a shock because it was the only Pet of the Month to be retired or be retired while its month but so far it will be the same way. That pet is the only pet to retire after or while being Pet of the Month! No other Pet of the Month other than the Elephant was retired! Back to the beginning: Don't log your pet in if you know when you know it's Pet of the Month! Don't be sad when your Pet of the Month time is over because you may get another one soon or have another one! The Pets of the Month